The present invention relates to entertainment centers. More specifically, the present invention relates to self-contained containers or supports configured for use with monitors or screens in conjunction with video game systems, computers, and other electronic media devices.
Transporting electronic articles, e.g. video game consoles, and their associated monitors or display screens can be challenging due to the cumbersome nature of such devices. Because they are heavy and take up a substantial amount of space, they are difficult to transport using conventional luggage. Furthermore, they can also be quite fragile and easily broken if not secured properly, which is likewise difficult to accomplish using conventional luggage. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a carrier specifically adapted for securely transporting the combination of an electronic article and an electronic display device in a secure and easily transportable manner.